A Wonderland Full of Love
by smilie0509
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, an 18 year old Tom Riddle appears in Voldemort spot.With new forces at work and a possible new dark wizzard. How does this affect the wizzrding world and more important does he finally get a chance at love.


A Wonderland Full of Love

J. K. Rowling owns this universe and I thank her for it

A special thanks to my beta Kaarina Riddle

The moment when Harry Potter tricked Lord Voldemort and killed him, a fog rose from the ground and in the place of the body, was an 18 year old Tom Riddle. Tom looked around trying to make sense of the scene in front of him.

Harry wasn't sure what happened but thought to kill the resurrected Tom Riddle, but felt deep within him that this Tom was going to be useful on the new wizarding world.

Hermione Granger walked through the chamber of secrets and swore she heard the statues say my or our mistress. She sees one of her best friends, Ron Weasley, and jogs over to him with a smile. She gives Ron a kiss on the lips and in that moment she realizes that she belongs to another. Ron is flabbergast after the kiss and goes "Moine, what was that". She replies with a huff, "Ronald, one I hate that name and two it was nothing other then I am happy it over." She grabs Ron by the hand and they run leaving the chamber heading towards the courtyard. They both hope that Harry and others are alright.

They head out to the courtyard and Hermione first sees Harry and runs over to him giving him a huge bear hug absolutely happy that he lives which means that Voldemort is dead. Harry leans down and whispers in her ear, "Turn around, Hermione."

Harry lets go of her and she turns around. In an instant she sees an 18 year old Tom Riddle and she feels heart pick up pace, butterflies in her stomach and her panties drenched.

Tom see this broken women that cause him to feel things he wasn't supposed to feel. He felt his heart race, his stomach in knots, and his dick being rock hard.

Hermione and Tom walked towards each other as the rest of the world fade away and their thought were filled with dark sexual things they wanted to do with each other.

They realized this was madding and they were in love with the other and They had yet to meet.  
They finally reach in the center of the court yard and looking to each other's eyes giving the other their name before their lips meet with an explosive yet deeply passionate force.

They couldn't get enough of the others lips and their tongues danced in their mouths. Their hands feverishly explored each other before ending the kiss breathless. Tom let go Heroine and offered her his arm as they walked towards harry who at this point was blushing heavily.

Ron was the color of a tomato and had steam coming out ears, with a yell at her, "what the hell was that."

Tom looked down at the woman on his arm and gave her a smile then turned his head and extended the arm she want holding on to to shake Ron and Harry hand. They turned to walk away from the nearly destroyed Hogwarts.

There was a discussion of where they staying tonight. Ron was going to a rebuilt Burrows with his family. Harry was going to the house his god father gave him. Hermione still on holding on to Tom's arm looked up him with the look of where are we going to be alone for the next few days.

Tom reaches into his left hand pocket and pulls out a key with a note attached to it. The note gave an address with a line you need a place to live in this time so we gave you one to ensure you have roots.

The note burns leaving only the address left. First harry apperates homes followed by Ron with the rest of the Weasley family. Then Tom looks at Hermione and says ready love. She nods and they apperates to the address the gave.

They appear at a dark beautiful Gothic castle that was going to be the Riddles home. They head through the gate and towards the door discussing what they wanted to do after they clean up and got some food in their system. Hermione look up at Tom and said, "I belong to you and I plan on giving you the virginity of everything. You own my body sexually and I will bear your name and children."

Tom with a smile exclaimed, "You are mine, my filthy little mudblood, and I plan to use your body for my pleasure tonight and I will bring you pleasure you have never felt and pain that will drive you mad. I am happy that you have given me control and by the end of the week you will wear my ring and be collared by me"

With that Hermione was turned on even more. She wanted to be possessed by wizard who was twisted and she knew that she would never have to worry about anything.

The finally reached the door and He put the key in the door and with a turn the door unlocked. He opened the door and held it open for her with a line welcome home.

Once the stepped into the entryway a house elf appeared then bowed saying welcome home master and mistress, Mispy is here to help. Tom said rather sternly, we would like dinner made and can you please show us to our room, so that we can clean up and come down when dinner is called.

Tom said rather sternly, we would like dinner made and can you please show us to our room, so that we can clean up and come down when dinner is called.

Mispy goes yes master right this way and leads them up the grand staircase and down a hallway to their master bedroom with an adjoining bathroom and with that Mispy disappeared.

He looks back at her with a cold harsh tone,"You, my dear will not tell me how to speak with those that serve us." Then with a much more please tone, "I will try and work one it and I love your fire."

With that they went through the wardrobe, there were a few shirts, pants, skirts and undergarments, it was enough to get them through until they could go shopping for the things they needed.

They pulled out clothing that they would need for dinner downstairs both knowing that they wouldn't stay on long after dinner. She headed to the bathroom and her jaw dropped when seeing the rather large bathtub that could sit both of them as he walked up behind her and whispered in her ear "let's get a bath started so that both of us can clean up for dinner." With that he gently bit her ear sending a shiver straight to her core.

They both got undressed and put their dirty clothing in the laundry chute. Tom got into the warm bath followed by Hermione. She leaned up against him, feeling his long lean muscular frame and with a smile she finally felt complete and was ready to give this man her mind, body and soul.

He grabbed a bottle of vanilla flavored shampoo and held her with his other arm realizing this is what it meant to be complete he would give this woman the world and she had his blackened heart, broken soul, perfect mind, and handsome body. He spoke softly and gently, "Love can you please dunk your head so I can wash your hair."

She dunked her head under the water and he put the shampoo in his hand washing her short thick curly hair. He gathers up all of her hair and pulls hard, she lets out a moan, then she rinses out her hair happy that her hair is finally clean. He dunks himself and washes his hair his a mint smelling shampoo.

She whispered, "I love the smell of mint." He smiles and grabs a body wash smells of cherries and puts some in his hands starting to scrub her body missing her inner thighs and breast purposely.

He put a little more on each hand and grabs each breast with each hand gently massaging the soap into each breast and then he pinches each nipple and her head leaned back on his shoulder with eyes closed and her mouth in an o shape moaning loudly and hoarsely says "Oh Tom."

He lets go of her breasts and rinses off his hands before exploring the area between her inner thighs. He whispers in her ear, "Love, can you open your legs a bit wider? I will be gentle."

She opens her thighs wider and his fingers spread through her curls there before touching her lips then he meets her clit and she hisses. He follows the clit down to her hole and slides a finger in slowly, she moans loudly. He follows the finger with a second and his other hand starts to rub her clit and with a few last strokes of his fingers inside of her, she comes screaming his name.

She rinses of and asks if she can wash him. He agrees and she grabs the smoky smelling body wash and starts to wash his body purposely missing his dick and balls. She rinses her hands and puts some more body wash gently grabs his dick and starts stroking his length and rubbing his balls gently. He was already hard and with a few strokes of her soft hands he grunts and comes hard.

He finished rinsing off and pulls the plug so that the water could drain out of the tub. They step out and dry off and help each other get dressed and she dries her hair.

Mispy appears in the once they were both ready saying, "Master and Mistress, dinner is ready, would you please follow me to the dining room?"

He looks over at her and says, "Are you ready love?"

She replies, "Yes Mispy, please lead on."

Mispy lead them down the hallway around the corner and down a staircase to the drawing room which leads into the dining room with that Mispy disappears.

Tom pulls out a chair for Hermione before sitting down himself. They enjoyed a simple beef stew with a nice glass of red wine. She was surprised at his table manners and ability to hold a conversation.

They discuss all sorts of topics and they both find they are enjoying each other's company. Dinner lasted hours due to them talking for so long.

They finally finish dinner and he gets up pulls out her chair and offers her his arm and leads her back upstair to their bedroom for the night.


End file.
